The present invention relates to a tiltable micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) lens, an array of adjustable microlens structures, a design structure for the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Manipulation of an optical path of a lens is typically effected by a macroscopic movement of the lens. Such macroscopic movement requires a drive mechanism capable of generating sufficient power to enable the movement of the lens by overcoming mechanical frictions and/or gravitational forces.
Integration of a movable lens into hand-held or portable electronic devices faces difficulties because a typical drive mechanism, such as an electrical motor, occupies a large volume and consumes significant power. In addition, the size of traditional mechanisms greatly exceeds the special dimensions required for a suitable array of microscopic lenses. However, manipulation of optical paths is necessary to enable integration of a high fidelity optical system into a compact system, e.g., integration of a high resolution camera having a wide range of focal lengths or zoom positions into a cellular phone.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) lens that is capable of altering optical path through an electrical control signal, a design structure for the same, and methods of manufacturing the same.